A Moment of Comfort, A Night of Passion
by Youngster422
Summary: Jack goes to buy a bottle of wine and finds more than he was looking for. A one shot love story. WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON! You've been warned.


**Harvest Moon**

 **Friends of Mineral Town**

 **A Moment of Comfort, A Night of Passion**

 **(A lemon sweet story featuring Jack and Manna)**

Another cool fall day greeted the people of Mineral Town as the town folk went about their daily lives. One of those is Jack, the young man who runs the produce farm south of town.

It was just after one in the afternoon when he finished his chores and headed to the winery to buy a bottle of his favorite wine he'd planned on having with supper.

He entered the house at the winery owned by Duke and his wife, Manna. Doug was an alright guy, though he was a heavy drinker. You would rarely go to the inn and not see him there drinking. Jack had to drag his sorry ass home more than once, much to his wife's dismay.

Duke's wife Manna was the more responsable of the two. She worked hard to try to keep their winery going. Jack had heard from several in town that she was struggling. His heart went out to her. Jack thought Manna was a sweet woman. A bit of a chatter box, but a sweetheart none the less. You usually saw her in the town square with her best friends Sasha and Anna. They loved to gossip and, if you needed to know something about anyone, they're the ones you talked to.

Jack noticed something when he talked to Manna that no one else noticed. Or if they did, no one said anything. He saw a loneliness in her eyes. She had friends, so Jack figured it must have to do with her husband. But, what did he know?

Upon entering the winery, he was greeted by Manna, who gave him her trademark smile.

"Well hello Jack," she said. "I haven't seen you in a few days. How are you today?"

"I'm good," he smiled back. "How have you been Manna?"

"I'm well young man," she answered as she walked over to the counter. "What can I do for you?"

"Wanted to buy a bottle of red wine."

"I can help you with that," she smiled again.

"Great," Jack returned her smile. He found her smile infectious. "Where's ol' Duke? Didn't see him in the vineyard."

She stopped what she was doing and put her hands on the counter, her back to him. He felt the tension in the room go up.

"He's at the inn," she spat. When she continued, her voice cracked. "He's always there anymore."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything. Forgive me."

"No Jack," she turned to him. He saw the pain in her eyes and a couple tears fall from them. "You don't need to apologise."

"Can I do anything for you?" he asked. "I don't have much I can offer."

"It's alright," she giggled. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine."

"If you ever want to talk, or rant. I'll listen. Doubt I'd be of much help, but I'm a good listener."

He could've sworn he saw the older woman blush when he said that. She then gave him another smile, a gentler one this time.

"That's sweet of you Jack. I'm touched. Actually," she gestured for him to sit on a nearby couch. "I think I'd like to talk."

Jack nodded and sat on the couch before Manna sat next to him. He watched her as she seemed to fidget.

"What's wrong Manna?" he asked. "You're not usually so reserved. It doesn't feel right. Not to mention you got upset when I asked about Duke."

She smiled. "Sorry Jack. It's been rough lately.

"How so?"

"It's Duke," she said in an irritated voice. "The man spends way too much time at that bar. He's rarely home anymore."

"But I see him out there working everyday."

"Sure," she snapped. "He does work. But as soon as he's done, he goes right to the bar and starts drinking. He never has time for me anymore. It pisses me off."

Jack was suprised. He never heard words like this from her. Hell, he'd never seen her angry before.

"Haven't you talked to him about it?" he asked.

"I've tried," she said as her voice cracked and tears started falling from her eyes. "He just tells me I'm overreacting. How the hell am I overreacting when he won't even touch me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to hug him," she muttered, looking at the floor. "He pushed me off and walked out the door."

"That's," Jack muttered. Hearing the pain in her voice broke his heart. "I don't know what to say."

"I've seen him looking at Karen," she continued, not even trying to stop the crying. "He looks at her with the eyes he used to look at me with. He's probably already got her in bed by now."

"You don't know that?" Jack said.

"Maybe not," she spat. "But I do know he doesn't want me."

Jack put his hand on her back and gently rubbed. This simple act of kindness made her finally break down completely and she started crying. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him and cryed on his shoulder. he continued to rub her back in a soothing manner. He wanted her to feel better, he hated seeing her in this state. Which was why he didn't know why he said what he did.

"His loss," he muttered. This made her pull back and look at him.

"What?" she asked. "Why did you say that?"

"Uhh..." he stuttered. "Sorry Manna. I shouldn't have said that."

"But," she said. "Why did you say his loss?"

"Well," he swallowed. "If he can't see what is right in front of him, it's his loss. I think he's wasting his time going after Karen."

"I'm obviously too old," she sighed as she looked down. "I'm not attractive anymore."

"You're not old Manna," he said in a firm voice. She looked at him. "And you are very pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked in a low, hushed voice.

"Well," he stammered as he blushed. "Yeah. I think you're very pretty. You're beautiful to me."

She blushed and looked down again. He feared he said too much. She sat still for a moment before she looked at him again and smiled at him.

"Thank you Jack," she said as she put her hand on his cheek. "You're a very sweet man."

"If you weren't married," he muttered. "I'd want you by my side."

She raised her eyebrows in shock. It took a second for what he said to register. When he did, he turned red and started stammering. She started giggling at his dilema.

"Relax," she said as she made him look in her eyes. She had a light blush decorating her cheeks. "I'm not mad at you."

He nodded slowly and calmed down. She smiled sweetly at him. She then suprised him when she leaned in and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but he felt a lot of emotion from her.

He looked at her when she pulled back. She looked at him with a blush on her face along with a shy smile. He felt himself drawn into her eyes. The logical part of his mind was screaming for him to not continue. But, his emotions told him to continue.

He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. She eagerly returned it as she threw her arms around his neck. He felt her force her tongue into his mouth and start to battle wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close to his. He heard her moan softly into his mouth.

Manna didn't know why she was doing this, but Jack's words made her feel desirable, something she hasn't felt in a long time. It also turned her on. It had been a long time since her husband was intimate with her, which intensified her loneliness. But Jack saw her as a beautiful woman. Even though this wasn't right, at this moment, she didn't care. She wanted Jack, and she wanted him bad.

Jack couldn't believe he was doing this. Manna was a married woman. The taboo of this, along with the warmth of her body was really turning him on. He pushed the objections from his mind faster than they entered it.

Manna pushed his back against the couch and straddled his lap. He let out a soft groan as she pushed her crotch into his. She smiled inwardly when she felt his growing excitement.

Jack let go of her lips and strted to kiss and nibble her neck. She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. How she missed this feeling.

"Oh Jack," she moaned. "Please..."

While he nibbled her neck, he moved his hands to her thighs and started tugging at her skirt. She shifted so he could easily pull her skirt up until he put his hands on her bare thighs. He felt her body shake at the contact.

Her thighs were warm and soft under his touch. He slowly moved his hands up under her skirt until he felt the cotton fabric of her panties. This was sensory overload for Jack since he'd never been with a woman before. Manna was going to be his first.

"God Jack," she breathed out. "Please touch me. I want it...I need it. Please."

"Alright," he whispered back.

He moved his left hand from her hip to between her legs. He felt a lot of heat eminating from her and he felt a dampness to her panties. The wetness he felt made his erection hurt.

"Ungh," she moaned as he applied some pressure to his touch.

She quickly stopped him as she stood up. Jack thought he did something wrong. She must've sensed this because she smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek.

"It's okay," she whispered to him.

She looked in his eyes as she started undressing. First she removed her apron and tossed it on the floor. She then unbuttoned the buttons on her dress before letting it fall to the floor around her. She finally lifted her undershirt over her head and tossed it at him.

His eyes were glued to her as she undressed. They both softly laughed when she tossed her undershirt onto his head. He looked at her and blushed. She stood before him in white stockings that went to her knees. Her thighs were milky pale, but looked as soft as they were. She wore a pair of simple white cotton panties. Her stomach was as pale as her thighs. He figured she didn't lay in the sun much. She wore an equally simple white cotton bra. He looked in her eyes and smiled.

"You still think I'm beautiful?" she asked in a hushed voice. She looked away from him with a deep blush on her face.

He stood up and put his arms around her and looked in her eyes. He smiled at her and nodded.

"You are very beautiful Manna," he said in a low voice. "And the sexiest woman I've ever seen."

"Oh Jack," she smiled as tears fell from her eyes. No one has said she was sexy in such a long time.

She stepped back from him and locked the door. No need having their time interrupted. He grinned at her as he took his boots off and unfatened his overalls.

She watched him with hungry eyes as he stripped down to his boxer shorts. She admired his toned body. He wasn't ripped, but there was little body fat on him.

"You're pretty sexy yourself," she said in a sultury voice as she stepped closer to him and put her arms around his neck.

They shared another deep, passionate kiss and began another tongue wrestling match. While they kissed, Jack moved his hands up ber back, which sent shivers up her spine. He unclasped her bra before moving his hands to the straps on her shoulders.

She pulled back from him so he could remove her bra, revealing her bare breasts to him. He gasped as he looked at them. They weren't huge but, to Jack anyway, they were perfect. Each crowned by a rosey pink nipple. He thought her whole body was perfect. He pulled her into his arms again, the heat from her body was intoxicating to him.

Manna put her hands on his chest, laid her ear against his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. She sighed contently. It had been so long since she'd been held. She grinned when she felt his hardness pressing against her stomach. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. No point in denying him.

She slid her hand down until it came to rest on the tent in his shorts. She felt his body shake and heard him gasp when she squeezed him. She grinned as she started planting light kisses on his chest while she slipped her hand into his shorts and wrapped her hand around his erect member.

"Ah..." he gasped. "M-Manna."

"Shh," she whispered. "It's alright baby. Let me make you feel good."

He closed his eyes and nodded. She smiled as she started to stroke his erection. He grasped her shoulders and let out a low groan. She stroked him a few more times before stopping.

Jack opened his eyes when she stopped. She winked at him before she knelt down in front of him. They kept eye contact as she grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, freeing his erect member in front of her face.

Jack blushed as she looked at his male pride. No woman has seen him like this before, and he felt embarrassed. He gasped again when she put her hand around him and continued stroking him. If this feeling wasn't intense enough, he let out a low moan when he felt her lips make contact with his head.

As she stroked him in a slow, steady manner she started to take his member into her mouth. she stopped stroking him with her hand as she took all of him into her mouth. She let out a low groan as she bobbed her head, moving him in and out of her mouth.

"Ugh...Manna," Jack moaned. The feeling of her wet mouth was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. He'd fantasized about getting a blowjob, but never imagined it would be Manna that gave him one.

He ran his hand through her hair as she started to speed up. She Felt herself getting wetter as she continued. His member was getting hotter and his louder moans told her he was getting closed. She stopped and pulled him out of her mouth and looked up at him. When he looked down at her, she gave him a seductive smile.

"Cum for me baby," she said in a husky voice before taking him back into her mouth and speeding up her movements.

He groaned louder as she continued. He then felt the pressure building. He was so close. He ran his hands through her hair again. He started panting hard.

"Manna," he growled as his body tensed.

She felt his body tense and shudder. She smiled inwardly as she felt him release his seed into her mouth.

'That's it baby,' she thought as she collected it in her mouth. 'Give me all you got.'

He almost collapsed after his climax. He was panting hard. He'd never cum so hard in his life. He looked down at her as she released him from her mouth and looked up at him. He saw a look in her eyes he'd never seen in a woman's eyes before. Her eyes were cloudy with desire and lust and, a glimmer of love as well.

He grasped her hands and helped her stand back up before he captured her lips in another passionate kiss. While she put her arms around his neck, he moved his hands down and cupped her butt and lifted her off the floor. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He spun around and set her back on the floor, with the couch behind her. He started trailing kisses to her shoulder and then down her body, trailing between her breasts and to her stomach.

She closed her eyes as a soft moan escaped her lips. She started running her hands through his hair. His actions added fuel to the flames of desire that was raging within her.

As he kissed her stomach, he hooked his fingers on the waistband of her panties. She felt him hesitate, so she grabbed his hair and made him look up at her.

"You can take them off," she whispered, giving him a smile.

He nodded as he pulled her panties down. He couldn't help but look at her crotch, the triangle of raven black hair above a set of pronounced lips, wet with her desire. He caught a wiff of her musky scent, which made his erection hurt and his mouth water.

She blushed as she watched his face while he looked at her most intimate spot. Only her husband has ever seen her body fully exposed.

"Like what you see lover?" he breathed out.

He looked up in her eyes and nodded. She giggled and pet his hair.

"Prove it," she whispered before she sat down, leaned back, and spread her legs, giving him a full view.

He smiled at her as he placed his hands on her thighs. He leaned in and planted light kisses of the insides of her thighs. He started moving toward her crotch. He felt her muscles spasm as he moved up. He finally reached her womanhood and inhaled her scent, so musky and sweet.

"Don't leave me waiting love," she whispered as she continued running her fingers through his hair.

He grinned. He wouldn't dream of leaving her hanging. He lightly ran his tongue along her slit. She inhaled and shuttered as she grabbed the couch cusion. He used his fingers to spread her lip so he could lightly lick her inner lips. This caused her to softly cry out. He ran his tongue up until he found her clit.

"Ahh...Jack," she moaned as he touched her clit with the tip of his tongue.

He latched his mouth over her clit and began to lap at it with his tongue as well as gently sucking on it.

"Oh god...HMM.." she moaned louder. "Don't...don't stop baby."

He continued to suck on her clit while he slowly inserted two fingers into her vagina. This made her back arch as a deep guteral moan escaped her lips. Jack looked up as he continued his assault. She had her eyes closed and her mouth hung open as she moaned and panted.

"Uhh...uhh...uhh...Jack," she moaned. "Keep...uhh...keep going...uhh...I'm so...so close...uhh.."

He increased his suction on her clit as he sped up moving his fingers in and out of her vagina. His hand was getting wetter from the fluids coming from her passage. He then felt her body tense and shudder as a rush of fluid came from her.

"Oh god...OH god...OH...UHH...AHH...JACK..." she cried out as she came.

Her body finally collapsed against the couch as she was left panting hard. Jack removed his mouth from her and pulled his fingers out of her. He looked at her fluids all over his hand. He grinned when he saw her looking down at him. He grinned up at her as he brought his wet hand to his mouth and started licking her eccence off his fingers.

"Wow," she whispered. Watching him lick her fluids from his hand was a major turn on. She felt her desire well up even more than before.

"You taste sweet," he muttered as he moved up to kiss her.

She gave him a very hungry kiss. She tried to cram her tongue down his throat. He was shocked how aggressively she was kissing him. After a minute of this kind of kissing, they seperated, both panting hard.

"I want you," she whispered. "I want you now Jack."

"I want you too," he breathed.

She pushed him away as she stood up. She grabbed his hand and lead him to the table. She sat on the edge of the table and looked at him. She spread her legs and held out her hands to him.

"Come to me baby," she whispered.

He stepped to her and kissed her before he gently pushed her so she was laying on the table. He ran his hands along her thighs before he grasped his erection and rubbed it against her wet slit. This made both of them moan softly.

He looked in her eyes and gave a soft smile. She smiled back at him and nodded while she grabbed the edge of the table. He nodded back. He swallowed. There was no going back now.

He started to push forward. He gasped as he felt her wet heat start to envelop him. She was so tight, it was incredible.

"UHH..."she moaned as she felt his member start to enter her. She grasped the edge of the table.

He kept pushing until their hips touched and he was completely inside her. She smiled up at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled back as he started to move in and out of her slowly. He couldn't believe it. He was having sex...with Manna. He was inside her. Their eyes were locked on the other as he pumped in and out of her.

"Uhh...uhh...uhhh..." she moaned and grunted. "Yes...oh yes...Jack...you're so...deep...keep going..."

The table shook and swayed as he sped up his thrusting. This made Manna's grunts and moans get louder.

Manna kept her eyes closed as the flames of pleasure engulfed her body. It felt so good having Jack inside her. She'd been alone for so long, and knowing he cared for her made this feel more intense. She gripped the table harder when he sped up. She could feel it starting to build up again. She was getting close to her limit.

"Jack..ahh...," she cried out. "I'm... I'm getting...uhh...uhh... I'm close... so close..."

"Me too..." he grunted.

He grasped her hips and started pounding into her harder. She cried out again as he got harder with his thrusts.

"Yes Jack," she wailed. "Cum for me..."

"But..." he groaned as he felt the pressure building.

"Cum inside me," she moaned. "Don't...don't be afraid...cum inside baby."

He pounded into her a couple more times before he felt it. He went as deep as he could inside her as he erupted.

She felt his seed start to fill her, which pushed her over the edge. Her legs tightened around his waist as she threw her head back and nearly screamed.

Jack finally collapsed, his upper body resting on hers. They were both panting hard. She started running her hands on the back of his neck and head. He looked up at her face. She looked at him and smiled. he smiled back at her. He leaned up to her and they shared a gentle kiss.

He lifted off of her and slowly pulled out of her. He graped her hands and pulled her up into a sitting position. She put her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. He put his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Thank you," he said back. "That was incredible Manna."

"I agree," she whispered. "You're an amazing lover Jack. You don't know how much I needed this...needed you."

He gave her another deep, passionate kiss. No more words were needed for what they've shared today.

After they got dressed and Jack helped her clean everything up, no need people knowing what they did, Hack made ready to leave.

"Here Jack," Manna said as she handed him a bottle of wine. "A thank you for being there for me."

"Thank you," he replied as he took the bottle.

He smiled at her. she returned it with a slight blush on her cheeks. She stepped up to him and gave him a deep kiss.

"Don't be a stranger," she whispered.

"Okay," he whispered back.

He left the house, leaving Manna standing alone. she looked at the couch and then the table before smiling.

"You're a good lover Jack," she said to herself. "My lover."

It was a wet, dreary day in Mineral town. Jack was busy tending to his animals, a daily task for him. However, his mind would be frequently drift back nearly a week. It was the day he'd lost his virginity...to Manna. She was a married woman. She'd committed adultery with him. But why? Why didn't it bother him.

Why was her words that her husband had pushed her away. That made his heart hurt. She was a sweet woman who didn't deserve to be treated like that. She was smart, beautiful, and kind. She deserved better. Even if their being togather wasn't an option, he wanted to be there for her. She'd told him that he'd been the first to see her as a sexy, desirable woman in a long time.

It was true. He saw her as a woman. Not an older woman either. Her age was nothing to him. He wanted to be able to give her the love and attention she wasn't getting at home. If that meant sneaking around with her, so be it. He wasn't going to deny her. She's been denyed enough.

Jack was moving a bail of hay when he heard the barn door open. He looked up and saw Manna peeking her head in and looking around.

"Hey," he said as he stood in the loft. She looked up at him and gave him one of her radiant smiles.

"Hey," she answered as she stepped in the barn and closed the door. he didn't notice her latch the door, effectively locking it.

He came down from the loft and walked over to her. She walked toward him so they met in the middle of the barn.

"How are you?" she asked in a shy voice. She smiled up at him, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Obviously he wasn't the only one thinking of a week ago.

"I'm good," he answered. "I've been busy working the farm. How have you been?"

"It's been business as usual," she replied. "Selling wine and visiting with my friends. But..."

"But?" he asked. He put his hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"In the evening," she took his hand from her shoulder and brought it to her face. "I feel lonely. I find my self missing you. I miss you so much, it hurts."

He stroked his thumb along her cheek and looked in her eyes. He gave her a gentle smile, which she returned.

"I've found myself missing you too. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you Manna. I love you and I don't know what to do."

"What did you say?" she stepped back in shock.

"I said I don't know what to do," he reiterated.

"Not that," she said as a tear escaped her eye. he clasped his hands in hers. "You said you loved me. Do you really mean that? I'll understand if you don't. I'm a married woman after all. Your words could've just been a slip of the tongue."

He silenced her by putting a finger to her mouth.

"I know it might not make much sense," he said. "But, after last week. You telling me about your problems, how your husband pushed you away. That you felt unloved. It made me wish I could take that pain away."

She smiled at him as they squeezed eachother's hands.

"I wanted to make you feel loved, wanted. That feeling intensified after we had sex. I see you as a beautiful woman who deserves to be loved and cherished."

He pulled her into his arms and dried the tears in her eyes with a finger.

"I want to be the man who will love you," he whispered to her. "If you'll let me."

She couldn't stop the tears as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. He soothingly ran his hands up and down her back.

"Yes," she muttered, not moving her head. "I want you to love me."

She finally looked up in his eyes. She smiled at him as the tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Then I'll say it," he whispered as he touched his forehead to hers. "I love you Manna."

"I love you Jack," she muttered. She tucked her face back into his shoulder as she started weeping. She couldn't help it. She felt so happy at the moment. No one's said they loved her in a long time.

How had she let her life get to this point? Duke used to shower her with affection. Now, he doesn't even look at her. She had convinced herself it was her fault somehow. Maybe she wasn't pretty enough for him. Her self esteem took a beating over time because of the distance Duke had put between them.

But Jack, he treated her like a woman. She felt alive again thanks to him. He'd touched her heart and it didn't bother her in any way that she shared her body with him. After he left, she had dreamed of being with him again. He didn't make her feel like a tool. He made her feel free again. Like the woman she had once been. Now, he's told her that he loved her. It felt like the last lock on her heart had been opened and she was ready to live again. And she was going to live for herself and for Jack, her young rescuer.

Jack held her as she cried. He knew these were tears of joy, so he stayed quiet and held her. Amazing how quickly you can fall in love. A week ago he'd only gone to buy some wine for dinner. He stayed and offered his shoulder for Manna to cry on. Somehow, someway, they'd end up having sex with eachother.

After that, his mind had become occupied by this woman. Her pain and anguish made him want to protect her. She deserved love and happiness and it wasn't fair that she'd been brushed aside by the man who was supposed to be her support in life. If Duke wasn't going to be there for her, then Jack decided that, by God, he was going to be there for her.

In those revelations, he had fallen for her, and fallen hard. He wanted, no matter the ultimate price, to make her his world. To give her the love and devotion she'd been denied. It melted his heart to know that she was willing to let him.

She finally lifted her head and looked at him. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. She closed her eyes and slightly puckered her lips. Jack leaned in and they shared a gentle, love filled kiss. It felt more intimate than any of the kisses they'd shared before.

They slowly seperated and looked into eachother's eyes again. He moved his hand from the small of her back down to cup her butt before giving a gentle squeeze.

"Ahh," she moaned softly. She blushed and gave him a seductive smile.

She moved her hands from his neck and unfastened the straps on his overalls. She stepped back enough so they fell to the floor. She Then pushed his boxers down. He wasn't hard, but he was starting to get there. She grabbed his member and started stroking it, making him groan. She stroked him until he was rock hard.

She winked at him before she lifted her skirt until she grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them down and let them fall to the floor before stepping out of them. She looked into his eyes and grinned.

Jack saw that fire in her eyes and grinned. He kicked his overalls and boxers aside and put his arms around her waist. He lifted her off the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist, the only thing seperating them was the skirt of her dress.

Jack laid her on a stack of hay bails and pulled her skirt up to her waist. He now had a perfect view of her womanhood. He positioned himself at her entrance before looking in her eyes.

"Do it my love," she whispered. "Make me yours."

He kissed her as he pushed himself into her. They both moaned in unison as the familiar feeling washed over them again. Manna ried out in pleasure and happiness. Jack was not only in her heart, he was once again inside her. She was his woman now.

Jack started to move in and out of her, her soft moans were music to his ears. Her hands sliding along his arms. The feeling of her thighs as they wrapped around his waist. How it felt to have his member inside her hot, wet vagina. These were all feelings he never wanted to be without ever again. Now, he wasn't just having sex with Manna. He was making love to the woman who opened the door to his heart. He was hers forever.

"Jack...uhh...uhh...yes," her voice was increasing in volume as she felt her climax aproaching. She didn't care at this point if anyone heard her. She wanted the heavens to know how happy she was.

"Manna...I'm gonna..." he gritted his teeth as he felt like he was about to explode.

"Yes...Jack..." she cried out. "Cum inside me...AHH...Make me... make me yours...AHH...Make me your woman."

That was all he could take. Jack pushed into her as deep as he could and, with a low grunt, came hard inside her. Feeling him erupt inside her caused her to throw her head back and nearly scream as she came right along with him.

Jack held her around the waist while Manna kept her arms around his neck while they panted hard. He brought his mouth next to her ear and whispered.

"Now," he breathed. "You're my woman."

She nodded as she buried her face in his shoulder as she tightened her grip around his neck with her arms and around his waist with her legs. She wanted to keep him inside her as long as possible, not wanting this moment to end.

After they got dressed, they left the barn and walked into his house and locked the door. Jack wanted to, if for just a little longer, keep the world out and spend time with Manna, the woman who he loves and who loves him in return. The road ahead was going to be tough, with a lot of questions to answer. Their choice was going to harm some, which they will deal with when the time comes.

One never knows when you'll find love or in what way it reveals itself. but, if you are afraid to grab it, you'll never know what kind of magic you may find.

 **The End**

 _ **Author's notes:**_ _Well, here's a one shot with a pairing you don't usually see. I wanted to go with a different couple than what you normally see._

 _I don't know why, but I always liked the pairing of Jack and Manna. It comes across that I don't like Duke. Not true. But, to pull off this pairing I needed to make him an ass so Manna would be unhappy enough to seek love elsewhere._

 _I haven't written a lemon fic in a long time. I hope you readers enjoy it. this is a one shot. I've got others in the works pairing the main character with the bachelorettes. They are all based of Friends of Mineral Town._

 _I won't be writing any based on More Friends of Mineral Town. I haven't played that game._

 _If you wish to see more of my work, check out my ongoing story "My Friends of Mineral Town." It's a piece of work I'm far from finished with._

 _Thank you very much._


End file.
